You Catch Me When I Fall
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Spoilers for Mystery Spot: Sam Winchester cries his way through sex, so Dean says but how does he know? warning wincest.


**Disclaimer: don't own them other wise this would happen in the show ;)**

**I got this idea while watching a youtube video of Mystery Spot so hope you enjoy.**

**Also this is my first time at doing detail sex so I hope its ok**

**This was not beta spelling mistakes are mine and I am sorry for them.**

**You Catch Me When I Fall**

Sam Winchester cries his way through sex.

So Dean says.

But how does Dean know?

Well it all started one Saturday afternoon. The brothers had finished off a hunt and they were sitting in a cheap motel room. Dean wanted to go out and celebrate their victory but Sam wanted to sleep, they had been up since yesterday morning and they had yet to sleep. But Dean kept at Sam to come out and have a few drinks but Sam kept saying 'no' so Dean moved onto a different tactic.

"Come on Samantha" Dean protested "Take a break and have some fun for once."

"Dean no!" Sam snapped, "I'm tired, hungry and I stick! I wanna have a shower, eat and sleep so you go on without me!"

"Its no fun without you" Dean said pulling a pathetic excuse for puppy dog eyes.

"Dean" Sam sighed, "We should be focusing on finding dad not finding the next pub."

"Hey don't use that on me!" Dean said holding up his hand "Dad's safe when he's not with us so its gonna stay like that!" Dean paused "Now come with me… please."

"Dean-"

"-Please Sammy" Dean pleaded "Just one drink."

Sam let a long sigh then nodded his head "Ok" he picked up his jacket "But just one!"

"Just one."

**SNSNSN**

Twelve o'clock.

Twelve o'clock, six beers, four shots and one pulse later.

Sam and Dean were having the time of their life.

Dean had pulled Sam onto the dance floor and picked him some random girl to dance with, which didn't last long. In one moment the fun went away and Sam and Dean were fighting. Sam had started up about dad again and Dean once again reminded him that he was safe without them with but Sam kept at him. Why won't he tell us about the demon? He said. Why does he keep us in the dark? We are older enough to know.

"Shut the fuck up Sam!" Dean yelled, "I've had enough of your shit! I don't need it!"

"Dean" Sam said stumbling slightly "dad should tell us what he knows, we're his children he should tell us!"

"Sam drop it" Dean yelled again "for fuck sack I have had enough of your shit" Dean said storming out of the pub.

"Dean wait" Sam stumbled and tripped over a bar stool and crashed onto the cold hard ground. He sat back up and expected Dean to be there but he wasn't. He wouldn't catch him this time. "Dean" Sam stood and stumbled out of the bar.

He fell down on the gravel and he could feel the acid rising in his throat. His stomach churned and he empted his liquor and dinner onto the ground. His body shivered and he let tears run down his face. He slowly rose to his feet, the world was spinning and he nearly fell back down but he grabbed the boot of a car and stayed standing.

More tears ran down his face and he forced himself to take a step then another and another until he reached the footpath. He and Dean were at a motel down the road and he figured Dean had walked back. He started to walk along the path, swaying slightly as he went.

Finally he reached the motel.

He made it to the door and he placed his hand on the handle and twisted it. The door opened and Sam tripped on the step and crashed onto the floor. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of boots and he looked up to see Dean glaring down at him. He stepped over Sam and sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

Sam rolled onto his back then sat up "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too" Dean sighed "I do wish dad would tell us what he knew and I wish he could be here with us but he better off away from us."

"I know" Sam said standing on wonking legs then walking to Dean and taking a seat next to him.

"And you're right" Dean said facing Sam "We are older enough to know about the thing that killed mum. I mean he can't keep it from us forever, we're going to find out."

"Dad's just trying to keep us safe" Sam said with tears in his eyes "And I should respect that and I should lay off you."

"Hey it's your job" Dean said with a grin "and where would I be with out my pain in the arse little brother."

Sam laughed softly then he turned to face Dean, his eyes glistening with unshed tears "I cant say" Sam sniffled "But I would be lost without you."

Dean smiled brightly at Sam and placed his hand behind Sam's neck and pressed his lips to Sam's in a short put passionate kiss. The kiss broke and Dean stood and walked away from Sam. He stopped and faced the wall and his heart pounded hard in his chest. _Shit, shit, shit, shit _he cursed.

"Dean."

Dean slowly turned to face Sam and offered him a sad smile.

"Dean" Sam stood up "talk to me" he took a step and he tripped on the matt and he fell but this time he was caught. He looked up into his brother's eyes and he smiled. "You always catch me when I fall."

A single tear ran down Dean's cheek and he smiled then it faded then returned "God Sammy" he pulled Sam back in for another kiss but this one lasted longer. Dean pulled back and stared longingly into Sam's eyes, they were filled with love, trust and desire. Sam gave a small nod and that was all Dean needed. He returned his lips to Sam's and they became lost in the passion.

They soon found themselves half naked on the bed.

Dean was straddling Sam while kissing him feverously. Dean moved from Sam's mouth and led a trail of kisses along his jaw line, biting and nipping as he went. Sam moaned and Dean could feel his erection growing, the sound Sam made was music to his ears and he wanted to hear more of it. He nipped at Sam's ear then he slowly worked his way down to Sam's stomach.

He slid his hands along Sam's inner thigh then he slowly unzipped his jeans. He slid them down to Sam's ankles along with his boxers then he moved back to Sam's mouth. Dean kissed him with so much passion and his tongue slipped into Sam's mouth. He felt Sam bite his lip softly and he pulled back, he saw Sam smiling warmly at him but he had tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?" Dean said stroking Sam's cheek.

"Just realising how much I love you," Sam said with a sob.

A smile graced Dean's face and he kissed away Sam's tears as his own fell. He took Sam's hand and placed it over his heart, which was beating fast. He kissed Sam again then slowly moved Sam's hand down his body until it rested on his erection. Dean moaned as Sam unzipped his jeans and pushed them down.

Dean couldn't take it any more; he needed to feel himself inside Sam now. He got off Sam and pulled his jeans down all the way then he straddled Sam once more. Sam stared up at him through teary eyes and he kicked his jeans of his feet. They were both now fully naked and Dean couldn't take it any more. He gave Sam a long and deep kiss then he got himself positioned. He looked up at Sam who gave a nod and a smile and he slowly entered his brother.

Sam gasped and arched his back as he felt his brother go deeper inside of him. He cried out then pressed his lips to Dean's and kissed him like he was his life support. The kiss broke and Dean started to thrust farther and farther into Sam's body. Dean cried out as the amazing feeling enveloped his whole body.

Sam shut his eyes tight and gripped the sheets as Dean hit his prostate over and over again. He could feel his own erection aching and he took one of Dean's hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. The heat of Dean's hand around his dick was sending shivers through his body and he could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm.

Dean returned to Sam's lips and kissed him hungrily. He could still feel the tears running down Sam's cheeks but he could also feel his own but he didn't care. He felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm with each thrust. The tight heat inside of Sam was maddening but he loved it, he had never felt such pleasure in his life.

"Ah God Sammy!" Dean cried out, tears slipping down his cheek as his orgasm rippled through his body and Sam's followed straight after. Dean collapsed beside Sam and he let out a sob. "Sam" Dean rolled onto his side so he could face his brother.

"Dean" Sam too rolled onto his side and offered him a teary smile.

"That was great."

Sam let out his own sob "Yeah it was."

Sam Winchester cries his way through sex.

But so does Dean.


End file.
